


Going Away

by AnotherIcarus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Multi, Unresolved Romance, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherIcarus/pseuds/AnotherIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the draft was announced, Roxy and Jane weren't expecting to lose both of their boys at once. But their numbers have been drawn, and it's time to see them off, like it or not. Unsaid words, ghosts of what could have been hang in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Away

The night before they were being sent off, the four gathered around Jane Crocker's table for one last meal together. She'd greeted Roxy - ever the same, at the door with a quiet smile and a bottle of booze for them to share and share alike - with a hug, and when Dirk and Jake showed up, both in uniform, she'd smoothed out their lapels worriedly and leaned up, kissing each of their cheeks.

She edged her way into the kitchen while the boys greeted Roxy, who cooed and giggled about how dashing  _their_  boys looked in uniform. Jane glanced over and saw how tight she hugged onto both of them though, as if trying to keep them planted in the living room until Europe was knocking on their door.

"Dinner's ready, you guys," she said, and led the way to the table with the casserole she'd pulled out of the oven. Not exactly luxurious last-night dining, but Dirk had said how much he'd be missing her home cooking in a month or two. Jake had hurriedly, eagerly agreed, and so the decision had been made.

Dinner was quiet, a subdued air hanging over their heads and making the conversation that was attempted seem hollow and flat. Laughter tittered on, but with an edge of melancholy. Noone had the gall to say how this could be the last time.

Still, even with that ineloquently put thought firmly in the forefront of her mind, Jane couldn't help but smile when Roxy let her hand linger a little too long on her shoulder, while telling one of her stories. Dirk laughed softly over his cup of booze - the label had been missing and Roxy couldn't remember the name and so Jane decidedly stuck to water - and let his hand pause just briefly over Jake's.

It had been happening like that for quite some time. One of them would do something not quite  _friendly_ , let it linger - as if waiting for a go ahead or a stop sign. It was never focused on one particular person - Jake would rest his hand on her hip while reaching past her for something on the counter, and let it slip away more like a brush than a pat. Roxy would press just a little too close to Dirk in a hug, or invite Jake to dance to a particularly slow song when they all went out dancing together.

It was comfortable. It was slow. It wasn't exactly the status quo, something Jane normally found herself  _very_  concerned about - but she just never cared when it came to this. This was her family, and if she admitted it, though only to herself, in the quiet safety of her mind, the loves of her lives.

They'd never done anything about it though - she'd always assumed it was something they shared, this tentative fear that what they had was glass and would shatter with a misstep.

And now the boys were leaving. Getting on a plane and leaving, and Roxy and she - what if they never saw them again?

Jane excused herself quietly from the table when the casserole had been all but decimated, Roxy loudly proclaiming that her Janey's cooking was always gonna be the best. She had laughed sheepishly and waved off the compliment, and ducked into the kitchen to fetch the cake from the icebox.

There were almost tears. Almost. She stayed in there, trying to collect herself, because really, this was about Jake and Dirk and decidedly not herself.

"Jane? You're taking a while, what's in here holding you- hey." Dirk had slipped through the doorway from the small dining room, and frowned, leaning on the counter, watching her. "Hey, hey, c'mon now, no tears from the lovely hostess." He reached out, tugging her away from the still-closed icebox, and into a hug.

She murmured something. Something about how they were going to be gone, and missed opportunities, and he stroked her hair, gently soothing her.

"Well, hey, dunno  _exactly_  what you're talking about," and that was a white lie, she could tell with the smile and light in his eyes, and it was like he was glad that she'd noticed as well, "but Jake and I? We'll be back, soon as we're released from duty, okay? Both of us, and then you can tell him and me whatever your little homemaker heart desires."

And she nodded, smiling faintly. "That better be a promise, Mr. Strider! I'm not going to be tolerating you running off and ditching Ms. Lalonde and I for some European lady."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Not a chance. Now c'mon, let's get the undoubtedly delicious cake you've got in here  _out there_  before you've got an English gnawing on your nice tablecloth."

"Oh! You don't think he'd  _really-_ "

It was the one lottery they'd never wanted to win, and won twice over, but maybe things would be okay regardless. Jane certainly hoped so.

"Wow, lookit that cake, Roxy! Jane's done it again, by gum!"

"That really does look delish, Janey-sweetie. Ooh, I think I'm gonna need a big ol' slice!"

Yes. Definitely okay.


End file.
